Little Tale
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Narcissa le cuenta a sus nietos, cierta historia acerca de dos jovenes. El primer beso de Lucius y Narcissa. Relato navideño para el foro de rol Cruciattus.


**Little Tale**

Los leños crujieron y pequeñas chispas saltaron hacia ambos lados del hogar. Por un instante, las llamas aumentaron su fulgor, haciendo que Narcissa saliese de ese trance en el cual se encontraba. Se había abstraído por un par de segundos, recordando sin querer, navidades pasadas. Sus claros ojos se fijaron con ternura en los dos pequeños rubios, que jugaban en el suelo a sus pies. Malfoy Manor había cambiado desde la llegada de Scorpius y luego Persheus. La navidad estaba cerca y su familia estaba desunida. Por un momento había pensado que con el nacimiento de las gemelas, convertiría a su hijo Draco, en el padre que debería ser…

-Abuela- Scorpius tenia tan solo 6 años y ya parecía todo un hombrecito serio. El pequeño se paro y camino hasta donde Narcissa estaba sentada. Apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre su regazo, la miro con esos ojos claros. Al ver que la Sra Malfoy prestaba atención al mayor, Persheus se levanto, se acerco hasta su abuela y trepo a su regazo.

-¿Sí? querido- Narcissa pregunto con cariño a Scorpius, mientras acomodaba a Persheus sobre su regazo.

-Cuéntame un cuento- su nieto menor interrumpió, Scorpius frunció su bonito ceño y miro a su hermano, Persheus solo le saco la lengua y se acurruco, sintiéndose victorioso.

-Querido, no debes interrumpir a tu hermano mayor- Le regañó -¿Un cuento?- Ante tal petición, pasaron por su mente dos imágenes: La de una joven altiva, con la belleza de una Veela y un joven arrogante y ambicioso. Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy, quizás podría contarles un cuento acerca de ellos, adaptándolo para sus nietos. Una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios.

-Había una vez, una hermosa muchacha…- Comenzó el cuento, trasladándose en el tiempo, casi 50 años. Mientras sus nietos la escuchaban con atención.

-o-

-No me gusta, no me gusta, Nome gusta- Cada palabra salio de sus labios destilando veneno.

-Bella, basta- Narcissa caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, tratando de no escuchar a su hermana y sus rabietas, estaba fallando.

-¿Por qué él? Ni siquiera es atractivo. Lestrange en cambio…- Una sonrisa lasciva se formo en sus labios rojos.

-Por que madre así lo quiere- Fue la rotunda respuesta de la muchacha. A ella tampoco le agradaba aquello, solo tenia 16 años y sus padres ya la habían comprometido con el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy. Sabía que el casamiento seria una unión de familias importantes, algo mas que adecuado y sus hijos serian perfectos, claro… por que ella lo era. Por sobre todas las cosas, mantener el linaje de sangre puro, era lo más importante. Pero Malfoy, había algo en él que la hacia enojar.

-Cissy, hasta la estupida de Andrómeda esta mal de la cabeza, sale con ese sangre sucia, es la deshonra de la familia- Bellatrix estaba fuera de si, casi con los ojos desorbitados. Narcissa amaba a su hermana, pero a veces era mejor ignorarla. En cuanto a Andrómeda, prefería no pensar en esa traidora.

-Entremos a Flourish and Blotts, podemos comprarle un regalo a nuestro padre- Tomó de la mano a Bella, sonriendo a su hermana para calmarla. No era necesario dar un espectáculo en plena calle.

-Yo me voy a Burgin and Burkes mejor, los libros no me gustan- Soltó la mano de su hermana, algo ofuscada y se fue camino al callejón Knockturn.

Observó como su hermana mayor se marchaba, dejándola sola. Al entrar a la librería, la cual estaba repleta de gente por las compras navideñas, Narcissa hizo solo dos pasos y paro en seco. Alto, con el cabello rubio claro perfectamente peinado y con sus ojos clavados en la sección de libros de maldiciones, estaba él. La muchacha suspiró y se acercó con paso decidido y elegante, con un gesto distraído se acomodo su cabello, el cual llevaba suelto.

-Buenas tardes, Lucius- Saludó con una sonrisa medida.

El chico giró el rostro y con una sonrisa formal, miró a Narcissa. –Buenas tardes, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí. Lucius tenia ciertas reservas acerca de su compromiso con aquella muchacha. Era perfecta y sabia que seria una excelente esposa en el futuro… pero parecía tan frígida. Pero era la mejor de las opciones, pues sus otras dos hermanas ¡Por Salazar! Bellatriz estaba loca y Andrómeda se codeaba con asquerosos sangre sucia. Él ni siquiera podía respirar el mismo aire que los indeseables, por favor, era algo completamente idnamisble juntarse con gente de tan baja categoría.

-Pensé que las chicas preferían ir a las tiendas de ropa, me sorprende de sobre manera verte aquí.- Dijo en tono neutral, mientras caminaba con lentitud, revisado los lomos de los libros.

Narcissa hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Lucius, sabia lo que buscaba, pues siempre que se cruzaban, sus conversaciones eran así. Arrogante y machista. –Por supuesto, los libros de Artes Oscuras son mi pasatiempo favorito.- Decir aquello le hizo acordar a su primo cabeza de muggle, Sirius le había robado uno de sus preciados libros y lo había prendido fuego. Un gesto de fastidio, apenas imperceptible, apareció en su rostro. –Y yo pensé que los chicos, solo iban a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Es tan raro verte buscando libros.- 'Ignorante' le hubiese gustado agregar, pero callo, las damas se comportaban bien.

-Querida, tienes una impresión errónea de mi persona- Lucius no lo admitiría, pero le gustaba aquel intercambio de sutil de pullas.

Sin darse cuenta, habían terminado detrás del cortinado que separaba, los libros de alto contenido (peligrosos), de los mas comunes. -¡Oh! ¿Pero que tienes allí?... hollín- Lucius parecía espantado mientras miraba a Nasrcissa y la muchacha estaba mas espantada que él.

Para Narcissa todo debía de ser perfecto, busco con movimientos frenéticos un pañuelo en su bolso y se limpio el rostro con el. Hasta que observó como Malfoy reía por lo bajo, dándose cuenta del engaño. Eso era lo que mas detestaba de él, la manera en la que siempre lograba ver algún defecto imperceptible en ella y si no lo encontraba, lo inventaba. Con movimientos lentos y rostro impávido (por que no le mostraría su enojo), guardo el pañuelo. No lo miró y tomo un libro de la estantería. No prestaba atención al libro, tampoco leyó la tapa al abrirlo, estaba concentrada en ignorar a Lucius y fue un error. Al abrir el libro, este despidió un denso humo negro, que le dio de lleno en el rostro. Comenzo a toser y solto el libro, que cayo al suelo, dejando una estela negra a su paso.

-Me ha entrado en los ojos- Trato de guardar la compostura, pero no pudo.

Lucius que había observado paso a paso todo, la miró preocupado. El blanco rostro de Narcissa estaba manchado de negro, al igual que su rubio cabello y la muchacha parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su capa y tomando su mentón, comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

-No hace falta- Le tembló la voz, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante el enemigo. A veces envidiaba la impavidez de Bella ante las peores circunstancias, pero ella no podía. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y le dieron ganas de insultar.

-Shh, calla- Le dijo con suavidad, haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella decía y sintiéndose algo culpable. Pasaba el pañuelo con ternura desusada por sus mejillas, deleitándose con sus ojos claros.

-Lucius- No entendía de donde salía tanta amabilidad, no estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento por parte del chico, le hacia sentirse indefensa ante él, a su merced.

-¿Sí?- Se acercó un poco mas, en esos momentos no le parecía una chica fría y distante. Levanto un poco su pequeño mentón y observó sus delicados rasgos.

Y la beso…

Narcissa se quedo quieta, sintiendo un leve temblor en sus rodillas, mientras que sentía extrañas cosas revolotear en su estomago. Cerró sus ojos, centrando toda su atención en aquellos labios que se presionaban con suavidad sobre los suyos.

-Cissy- La voz de Lucius sonaba dulce y la muchacha abrió con lentitud sus ojos, viendo el rostro perfecto de Lucius Maloy.

-Mi hermana me espera- Soltó de repente, sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había robado su primer beso.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se choco con la estantería, Lucius la miró algo divertido. –Adiós- Descorrió la cortina y salio de allí a paso apresurado, sin mirar atrás, salio de la librería.

-Cissy, hace un montón que te espero. ¿Por qué tienes el rostro negro y el cabello?¿Por que estas roja?¿Alguien te hizo algo? Lo matare- Bella esperaba a su hermana fuera de la tienda y a cada pregunta que hacia, su tono de voz pasaba de sorpresa y preocupación a enojo.

-Shh, ya vámonos- Se sintió acribillada por tantas preguntas, a las cuales no quería responder.

-¿Qué sucede?- Bella corrió detrás de su hermana, la cual caminaba a paso veloz. Al alcanzarla, la tomó de la mano, ya bastante preocupada.

-Creo que lo amo, es perfecto- Narcissa comenzó a hablar, con una expresión que Bella nunca había visto en el rostro de su hermana menor. –Nuestros hijos serán perfectos, todo será perfecto- Dijo en tono soñador.

-¿De que hablas? Te han hecho algo, un maleficio ¿Eso es?

-No, no… Lucius Malfoy es perfecto- Tomó la mano de su hermana y sonrío. Bella alzó una ceja confundida, a su hermana le habían echado un Imperius o algo así, por que ella detestaba a Malfoy. Pero no dijo nada y solo siguió a su hermana, de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, para volver a su casa.

-o-

-¿Y el abuelo mato al libro?- Scorpius se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando a su abuela con la expectación pintada en sus ojos.

-Claro que lo mato, le hacia daño a la abuela- Replicó Persheus, mirando a su hermano como si este fuese tonto.

-Cariño, claro que lo mato. El libro tenia 4 metros de alto y patas de Acromantula, pero tu abuelo lo mato y me rescato. – Sonrío satisfecha, al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de sus nietos, esa clase de cuentos les encantaban.

-Cissy, aquí estabas- Lucius entro a la sala de estar, se acerco a su mujer y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Gesto que solo empleaba con su mujer. –Astoria esta con Hydra y Cygni, las pequeñas no quieren dormir- Se sentó en el apoya brazo y rodeo con uno de sus brazos, los hombros de su esposa. Scorpius y Persheus lo observaban con admiración, la cual se reflejaba en sus pequeños rostros. -¿Qué sucede?

-Les conté de esa vez, cuando me salvaste del libro que echaba humo- Narcissa sonrío y miró a su esposo. Cierto brillo apareció en las profundidades de esos claros ojos, pues él también recordaba muy bien la verdadera historia.

-Quizás pueda contarles el cuento del muggle loco, que quiso secuestrar a su bisabuela- Guiñó un ojo a su mujer, ya había ganado la completa atención de los dos niños.

-Me parece perfecto- Narcissa se recostó en el sillón, escuchando como Lucius comenzaba su cuento.

Un día como ese, muchos años atrás, se había besado por primera vez, con el hombre que se convertiría en su compañero de vida. Narcissa nunca lo admitiría, pero aquella tarde de diciembre en Flourish and Blotts, Lucius Malfoy no solo se había robado su primer beso… si no también su corazón.

***Fin***


End file.
